Born to fight
by X-x-Psycho-x-X
Summary: The professor accidentally creates three perfect girls, well, two perfect ones, and one who enjoys to get into trouble.
1. Accidental

**Me: I don't own the PowerPuff Girls.**

**Buttercup: Your damned right you don't.**

**Me: what's that supposed to mean?**

**Butch: Well, if you owned it, it would be shit.**

**Me: Wouldn't.**

**Butch + Buttercup: Would.**

**Me: Wouldn't.**

**Butch + Buttercup: Would.**

**Me: wouldn't.**

**Butch + Buttercup: Wouldn-**

**Me: Oh, fuck off. **

**Buttercup: Make us :)**

**Me: Don't you worry, I will :D**

**Butch: What's that supposed to mean? **

**Me: You'll see. **

**Butch + Buttercup: Excuse me? **

**Me: You'll see. You'll pay, in one of the sequels of course xD**

**Butch + Buttercup: The horror.**

**Me: Enjoy the story :)**

(Normal P.O.V)

Professor Utonium was in his lab, leaning over his work bench. Trying to create a formula to create the perfect little girl, maybe even one who could solve the problems the town was having.

He stood over the giant pot on his desk and dropped in a couple of ingredients.

Sugar.

Spice.

And everything nice.

He waited, nothing happened. Frowning, he turned around, looking for something. Maybe he didn't read it right he thought while flipping through the book, he read it again.

Sugar.

Spice.

And everything nice.

Hmm, he didn't forget anything. The professor looked around him, thinking he didn't use enough sweet stuff. Looking up he spotted something. On the table opposite, there was, for some reason, a teddy. Not just any teddy.

It was a small, misshapen, purple octopus.

He went to walk over to it. May thins will help, he thought. On the way over he tripped on a wire and tried to grab hold of his desk to stop the fall.

It didn't work, but, on his way down, the table shook and a pen flipped of the table and hit the shelf that was positioned just above his work space. The hinge on the shelf snapped, causing chemical x, the one and only thing on it, to spill into the mixture on the table. The professor stared at the pot wide-eyed, in shock, as it started to glow a bright, aluminous, yellow.

The concoction suddenly boiled over, making a huge explosion as it touched the wires on the floor. The professor was slammed against the wall, when he awoke, it was to see three small, children of around five years old, stood before him.

He stared up at them in wonder, still in complete shock.

The first of them had long, perfectly straight, red hair that flowed down to her mid back, slightly covering her light pink eyes. The second had short raven hair that flicked outwards, ending just above her shoulders, her deep green eyes were glaring at the professor. And, the last of them, had soft blonde hair which was tied up into two pony-tails on either side of her head, her bright blue eyes staring, slightly scared, at the professor as she hid behind the other two girls.

The eldest stepped forward and introduced herself. "I'm Blossom, this is Buttercup," She stated, pointing at the green eyed girl. "And this is Bubbles." She pointing to the small girl hiding behind Buttercup. Hearing her name, Bubbles popped her head up and smiled shyly at the professor, she waved her small hand softly at him then went back into hiding. The professor smiled at them weakly.

Bubbles clambered out of her hiding place. Both she and Blossom smiled sweetly at him and waves shyly. Buttercup, who was mildly wary of him, just stared awkwardly. Her sisters quickly turned from the professor, to her.

They looked at her and she scowled at them. Going red, slightly scared of their sister when she was in this mood, they turned away. Blossom turned back to the professor. "And we are the PowerPuff Girls." Blossom spoke with pride. "Now you know us. So….. Who r you?" She asked.

The professor scrambled off the floor and on to his feet. "I-I'm," He stuttered and coughed to clear his throat. "I'm Professor John Utonium, your creator." He smiled.

"S-s-so, your our da-daddy?" Bubbles spoke nervously. Thinking about it, the professor grinned widely. "Well, I suppose….. Yes!" He said excitedly. "So, PowerPuff Girls?" He questioned.

"We fight people." Buttercup said before her sisters could say anything.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "We don't fight people, we save them, from vill-" Blossom got cut off.

"Yes we save people. By fighting villains!" Buttercup shouted excitedly.

The professor stared at the little raven haired girl, she glared back. "Don't stare at me." Buttercup snapped out. He gulped.

"She's a little aggressive!" Bubbles said cheerfully. Blossom gave her youngest sister a size-ways glance, Buttercup laughed.

**Hope you enjoyed it, hopefully I'll be able to update soon. :D **

**Please R&amp;R. And I know that the way they were created is slightly different. I was writting this in my own way as to how I would have liked things to pan out. :)**


	2. Careful!

(Normal P.O.V)

After the professor got over the shock and excitement of what he had managed to create, he brought the girls into the kitchen.

Bubbles and Blossom sat there, quietly awaiting to hear what their new dad had to say. Buttercup on the other hand decided that, as long as they were there, they might as well have a look around. Getting up, Buttercup wandered around the large, heavily equipped room.

Variously sized knife's hanged from metal hooks in the walls, the light that seeped through the kitchen window shining off of them. She starred at them, mesmerized by the thin, sharp blades that looked as though they could cause some damage had they been placed in the wrong hands.

The thought of what she could use them for urged her forward, causing her to walk into the closest cupboard.

"Ow," She complained, her hands grasping her head, trying to soothe the pain. Looking up, she grasped the handle of the draw in front of her and yanked it out, making a step for her to stand on.

The sound of the draw being pulled roughly open caused her two sisters to turn around, their faces a picture as they saw what their raven haired sister was up to.

"Buttercup!" They shouted, gaining her attention.

"What?" She asked, her annoyance clear in her voice.

"What are you doing…..?" Blossom looked at Buttercup, a questioning look on her face. "You'll hurt yourself, you know."

Buttercup turned to the small red headed girl, her face twisted into a sugary sweet smile. "I wasn't going to," She replied, which, to tell the truth, she was being honest. She didn't have any intentions of hurting herself, nor, before you ask, anyone else. But she did however, have every intention of doing something with them. After all, there were quite a few walls in the house and, as expected, they were all smooth, not one dent or crack was to be seen. And she wasn't going to have that.

As far as she was concerned there were now going to be three small children running around the place from now on, so there may as well be some evidence to prove that. Of course she'd thought about using crayons, but where was the fun in that? There wasn't any.

Well, that wasn't the complete truth, she had amused herself by thinking of doing that, and she had thought that it would allow her to get rid of her destructive side for a short period of time. She really did think that it would work, well, until she tried it that is. Had the professor moved aside some of the furniture he would see large drawings of cats, dogs, dinosaurs and, of course, dragons. But obviously, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. The professor didn't exactly seem to be the most observant of people, especially considering the fact that he left three 4 and a half year olds in a kitchen by themselves.

Ignoring her sisters, she continued to climb, pulling each draw out before stepping closer and closer to the items that she was looking for. She pulled out the last draw, carefully climbing upwards, trying to avoid a horrible fall. and, just as she reached out to grabs one of the silver blades by its solid, black handle, the professor walked in carrying a box full of supplies.

"Buttercup!" He yelled, the horror clear in his voice. And, upon hearing his voice, Buttercup lost her balance, causing her to topple over.

**So, that's chapter 2 finally finished.**

**Please R&amp;R, hope you enjoyed it :D**


End file.
